headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural: Folsom Prison Blues
"Folsom Prison Blues" is the nineteenth episode of season two of Supernatural and the forty-first episode overall. Directed by Mike Rohl and written by John Shiban, it first aired on the WB Network on April 26th, 2007. In this episode, Sam and Dean decide to help out a friend by investigating paranormal activity at the Green River County Detention Center in Little Rock, Arkansas. Unfortunately, the only way to get a good look inside the prison is by getting arrested. FBI agent Victor Henricksen is only too happy to see the boys go to jail, but things get more intense as they learn that the vengeful spirit of a murderous prison nurse is targeting certain prisoners. Sam and Dean must find a way to appease the spirit as well as escape from prison. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Despite the title, Folsom Prison in California does not appear in this episode. Allusions Quotes Featured music Characters ; Carl Reidy: ; Deacon Kayley: ; Delores Glockner: ; Lucas: Lucas was a prisoner at the Green River County Detention Center in Little Rock, Arkansas. He got into a fight with Dean Winchester and was placed in solitary confinement. That night, the ghost of Delores Glockner entered his cell and murdered him by making his heart stop. ; Mara Daniels: Mara Daniels was a public defender assigned to Sam and Dean Winchester. The boys proved to be uncooperative clients, but Dean convinced Mara to help him do some research into the location of Delores Glockner's grave. Mara found herself at odds with FBI agent Victor Henricksen. ; Metal Worker Joe: ; Randall: Randall was a prisoner at the Green River County Detention Center in Little Rock, Arkansas. Having served time on two separate occasions, he was familiar with the old cell block and a murderous nurse named Delores Glockner. Randall witnessed the presence of Glockner's ghost and watched it murder another cellmate. ; Tiny: Tiny was an overweight prisoner at the Green River County Detention Center. Dean deliberately picked a fight with him in order to provide a distraction to allow Sam time to gather some supplies. The fight was broken up and the two were taken to a separate cell. That evening, the ghost of Delores Glockner appeared before Dean and attacked him. Dean fought him off, but Tiny was not so lucky. She killed him by causing his heart to stop. ; Victor Henricksen: What else have they done? * Charles Malik Whitfield: In addition to playing Federal agent Victor Henriksen, Charles Malik Whitfield also played police officer Douglas Ramsey on the "Excessive Forces" episode of Ghost Whisperer. * Jeff Kober: Character actor Jeff Kober has also played a prison inmate in The First Power, the "Song of the Raven" episode of Poltergeist: The Legacy and the "The Power of Two" episode of Charmed. See also External Links Episode links * * * "Folsom Prison Blues" at the Supernatural Wiki * "Folsom Prison Blues" at TV.com Episode Guide Supernatural links ---- Category:2007 television episodes Category:Andee Frizzell